1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for attaching a deck to an apparatus, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for pivotably attaching a liftable mower deck to a riding lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide riding lawn mowers with mower decks for use in cutting lawns and other such vegetation. These mowers have proven to be adequate for their intended purpose. However, some difficulties have arisen.
One problem in the art of riding lawn mowers is the difficulty in removing the mower deck. Reasons for removing a mower deck may include, removal to perform maintenance on the mower deck, removal to replace one mower deck with another mower deck, and seasonal removal so that, for example, the mower deck is removed for the winter. Of course there are other reasons for removing a mower deck. Added difficulty comes in that some mower decks have a deck extension that extends above the mower deck. This deck extension may prevent the removal of the mower deck from the side of the riding mower without first removing some portion of the deck lift mechanism from the riding mower. Thus, what is needed is a deck attachment mechanism that permits the operator to remove the deck from the side of the riding mower without removing any part of the riding mower and without using tools.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for reducing this problem. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.